Blaziken vs Chun-Li
Blaziken vs Chun-Li is a what if Death Battle written by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 3rd episode of his second season and the 13th overall. It features Blaziken from Pokemon against Chun-Li from Street Fighter. Description The fight between two of gaming's most iconic kickers. Interlude Wiz: We have seen many fighting styles here. From magic to punching, there is no shortage on various ways to kick some ass. Boomstick: But when it comes to kicking the shit out of an opponent, few in gaming are nearly as iconic as these two. Wiz: Blaziken the Blaze Pokemon... Boomstick: ....and Chun-Li, First Lady of Fighting Games. Wiz: For this fight, Blaziken will have access to his all his level up moves, in addition to Speed Boost. However, as it is Blaziken solo, it's Mega Evolution is banned. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Blaziken Wiz: Imagine everyone's shock and awe when the Johto League came to it's conclusion. Charizard is facing down a new Pokemon like Ash had never seen before, when all of a sudden... Boomstick: Charizard is down! Wiz: Enter Blaziken, which was quick to become a major fan favorite Pokemon, and for good reason. Being a Fire and Fighting type, Blaziken is a powerhouse, with massive offensive stats, at the cost of mediocre speed and defences. Boomstick: But don't think for a minute that just because it's a chicken, that it's well....chicken. Blaziken are actually brave and fierce fighters. Wiz: Blaziken's best ability is Speed Boost. An ability that causes Blaziken to increase in speed as time goes on during the fight. Boomstick: So, kind of like Ruby activating her semblance? Wiz: I guess you could put it that way. As it's pre evolution, Combusken is capable of 10 kicks a second, so it stands to reason that Blaziken is capable of the same. In addition to that it can... Boomstick: Leap tall buildings in a single bound! Wiz: Yes. Blaziken is capable of incredible jumps. Recorded to be even up to 30 feet in the air. Boomstick: And all the other poultry scientists laughed when I told them chickens actually could fly. WELL WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!?! Wiz: The wild Blaziken's most famous move is Blaze Kick. A move where the user surrounds itself foot in flames and launches a powerful strike. Boomstick: But if flaming kicks wern't enough for you it can also do the same with it's punches! Wiz: Fire Punch is a powerful punch, which as the name suggests, is a flaming punch. It can also use Brave Bird. A powerful Flying-type strike that hurts a foe but causes recoil to it's user. Boomstick: It is not afraid to litterally fight dirty. It is capable of kicking sand into the opponents eyes, blinding them with Sand Attack. Wiz: Sky Uppercut is a powerful uppercut, obviously. However if it strikes an airborne foe, it is twice as powerful. Boomstick: It's also capable of making itself even more deadly. With it's Bulk Up, it can increase it's Defense and Attack, so it can take more hits and deal out more damage. Combined with the bonus boost to Criticals by using Focus Energy, Blaziken can power itself up. Wiz: Slash has high chances to deal double damage, and Flame Charge can do damage, while boosting it's speed. Boomstick: But Blaziken's best moves come in the form of High Jump Kick and Flare Blitz. Wiz: Flare Blitz is a powerful move. The user coats it's entire body in flames and rams into the opponent, but much like Brave Bird it causes recoil. Boomstick: As for High Jump Kick. Imagine it as Blaziken's way of saying Hi. By kicking you in the face. It is a powerful knee kick that if it misses causes great damage to the user. Wiz: But Blaziken is capable of many impressive feats. It can defeat a Charizard, which, not only has a type advantage against Blaziken, but is also capable of defeating legendary Pokemon like Articuno. Boomstick: Yep. This thing is STRONGER than one of Ash's most iconic Pokemon, one that even beat a legendary! Wiz: But Blaziken's feats do not stop here. It can match Lucario in combat, endure several Bone Rushes, and even hold it's own against a Zygarde-like monster. Boomstick: But most impressively it was able to take down a false replica of Kyogre. This is impressive for multiple reasons. Kyogre is the Pokemon who commands the sea itself, and second, it's weak to water moves. Plus remember when he beat Ash's Charizard? Well, that means he can take TWO of his own weaknesses! Both Flying AND Water moves are able to be endured by the Blaze Pokemon. Wiz: But with all those strengths and diverse moves, there are drawbacks to the kickin' chicken. It is weak to water, ground, flying and psychic moves. It's defense is mediocre, and it needs time to get to full speed. Boomstick: But one thing's for sure. Blaziken has earned his spot as one of the most iconic Pokemon of all time. (Charizard and Blaziken are seen colliding, as Blaziken stands back up while Charizard falls.) Chun-Li Wiz: As a member of Interpol, Chun-Li is a cop with world wide juristiction. Boomstick: Which comes in handy when trying to take down shadowy organizations like Shadaloo, an organization who's leader, M. Bison, or Vega if your playing the Japanese version, is responsible for her father's disappearance. Wiz: After this Chun-Li vowed to take down Bison and Shadaloo, and trained in Tai Chi and Kenpo, with a bit of kick boxing to make her own fighting style. Boomstick: Chun Li is capable of kicking at high speeds unleashing up to as many as 15 kicks in a single second. Wiz: She is tough enough to take hits from Balrog, who once killed an elephant in a single punch. Boomstick: That asshole! Doesn't he know they are endangered? Wiz: He probobly doesn't care. Boomstick: That dick! Wiz:To survive such a punch Chun-Li would need to be able to take over 10,000 pounds of force. Boomstick: But what Street Fighter character would be complete without her own arsenal of kick ass moves? Wiz: First, there is her powerful Axe Kick, also known as the Hazanshu. This powerful move where she jumps into the air and slices down with her leg, as if her leg was an axe. Boomstick: Next up, she busts out her break dancing moves and uses the Spinning Bird Kick. Wiz: Oh please, she's not break danc...actually damn it. Your right. It does look like she is break dancing when using that. Boomstick: Told ya. Wiz: She is also capable of manipulating chi. An internal spiritual energy that can be used for devastating attacks. Boomstick: So...just like ki from Dragon Ball, and Aura from Pokemon? Wiz: Yeah pretty much. Boomstick: Just how many names are there for this internal energy? Wiz: Chakra, Aura, Ki, Chi, Magic, and that's just off the top of my head. There are probobly hundreds more that I'm not thinking of. Boomstick: By manipulating her '''chi Chun-Li is capable of launching projectiles called Kikoken. Which is pretty much a watered down Hadoken. Come on Chun-Li! Even that psycho fangirl of Ryu's knows the move. Why aren't you using it. Well, at least it's not the Gadoken.' Wiz: She can also upgrade it into the Kikosho! A powerful move that is strong enough to blow up entire buildings! '''Boomstick: Than why use the base one?' Wiz: Well, it takes longer to charge the Kikosho than it does the Kikoken. Boomstick: So, I guess it does make her kind of a sitting duck. Wiz: But then there is her most famous attack the Lightning Kick, here she unleashes a flurry of kicks so quick that it looks like she has one hundred legs. Boomstick: I don't like legs THAT much. Wiz: Assuming the name Lightning Kick is accurate, Chun-Li is capable of kicking at speeds of over 750 miles an hour! Boomstick: Dang, that's fast. Wiz: She also has a brilliant deductive mind. Boomstick: However Chun-Li does have her faults. She never successfully defeated Bison, she has never won a tournament, despite her skill, and never uses her gun. Oh yeah, she's a cop. I keep forgetting that from all the martial arts she does instead of detective and police work. Wiz: Though never underestimate the First Lady of Fighting Games. (Chun-Li: You ready for this?) Fight Chun Li is seen walking into an arena, ready to face her next opponent. Her eyes widen when she sees an anthropomorphic chicken standing in the ring. Blaziken notices Chun-Li's arrival, and his wrists burst into flames, as a smirk comes across Chun Li's face as she takes a fighting stance. FIGHT!!!! Blaziken charged in with a slash which Chun-Li dodges. She does an Axe Kick knocking Blaziken to the ground. He quickly recovers and jumps into the air, behind Chun-Li and hits her with a Slash. Chun Li screams in pain and turns around, punching Blaziken in the face, and then sweep kicking him to the ground. She then Axe Kicks the Blaze Pokemon, who manages to stand back up, and uses Blaze Kick to attack Chun-Li, kicking her in the gut in rapid succession. Chun-Li grunts, and uses a Kikoken to push Blaziken back. She then gets on her hands and begins to spin as she uses her Spinning Bird Kick. Blaziken jumps to avoid it, and fires an Ember at Chun Li. She rolls to put out the flames, and gets back up. The two charge at one another and fire a flurry of kicks, perfectly coliding with the other's. The two pull their fists back and at the same time punch the other in the face. Blaziken uses Sand Attack, kicking up some dust into Chun-Li's face. Chun-Li stumbled back, trying to wipe the sand from her eyes. When she manages to do so she sees a flaming fist right in front of her. Knocked back by the Fire Punch, Chun-Li feels her burned face, as it now had a scar. Charging back in at Blaziken she unleashed a Lightning Kick, tearing into Blaziken with the might of her furious, quick feet. She grabs Blaziken by the head feathers and throws him to the ground, using another axe kick, breaking some of Blaziken's ribs. Managing to get back up, he was kicked into a wall by Chun Li, who then punched him in the gut and fired another Kikoken. Pushing he away, Blaziken surrounded himself in flames and rammed into Chun Li until the both crashed into the opposite wall. Her clothes in tatters, Chun-Li breathed heavily. She unleashed a flurry of Kikokens at Blaziken and then ran in with a Lightning Kick, again weakening the Pokemon. Blaziken surrounded itself in a blue aura as it glided above the ground ramming Chun-Li back into the wall and began to repeatedly Slash at her, until he was pushed away again. Both combatants were breathing deeply as they began to get exhausted. Chun Li charged in with another lightning kick, but this time Blaziken was ready. Moving faster than before, he dodged each kick and swept kicked her, as she pushed herself back up with a backflip. She then charged up a massive blast, as she got ready for a Kikosho. She fired it at pointblank range, causing a massive explosion in front of her, with Blaziken in the center of it. When the smoke cleared, Blaziken laid in the center of the crater, as Chun Li struggled to continue standing. She fell back, and chuckled to herself. Then she heard a sound. Crawling over to the crater, to her shock, Blaziken's left arm began to move as he pushed himself back up. Struggling to stand, Blaziken jumped high into the air, with the last of his strength, and came slamming his foot down on Chun-Li's face, caving her skull in. KO! Blaziken is seen limping away, as Chun Li's body is found by Bison. Results Boomstick: Oh, what a way to go. Wiz: While Chun-Li initially had the speed advantage, Blaziken's Speed Boost gave it a much needed edge. Boomstick: If we had went with Blaze, it likely would not have changed much. While Chun-Li is a powerful opponent indeed, capable of taking at least 10,000 pounds of force, Blaziken has faced opponents such as a false Kyogre. Wiz: Even if we just assume that Blaziken can just do 10 kicks a second like it's pre-evolution, that's still 600 kicks a minute. Boomstick: And that's assuming it isn't able to kick faster than Combusken. Add in speed boost and you have a hard foe to take down. Wiz: As we said it has shown to be able to a face a foe such as Kyogre, a Pokemon powerful enough to flood the Hoenn Region. Even with it having the help of Sceptile and Swampert, this is still a more impressive feat. Boomstick: And let's not forget durability. This was pretty much the deciding factor. Blaziken can take hits from something as strong as Ash's Charizard, a Pokemon that has a type advantage over it. Wiz: Charizards are though enough to be capable of defeating the likes of both Blastoise and Articuno! However, the power gap was not too big enough to stop Chun-Li from holding her own, until Speed Boost made Blaziken much faster. And again had it had Blaze that would have boosted it's Fire moves. Boomstick: Chun-Li was doing great, but once Blaziken kicked it up a notch, she caved under the pressure. Wiz: The winner is Blaziken. Trivia * QuasimodoBellringer/Sailor RWBY happens to have a female Shiny Blaziken. * Originally Chun-Li was going to win, until the discovery of the false Kyogre feats for Blaziken. ** Had Chun-Li won, Blaziken's death would have been being sliced in half with an axe kick. Do you agree with the results of Blaziken vs Chun-Li? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Kick'-themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017